The present invention relates generally to prescribing diagnostic imaging sessions and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for prescribing an imaging session based on scan parameters of previously executed imaging sessions.
Increasingly, diagnostic imaging systems are being used to non-invasively acquire diagnostic data of a subject such as a medical patient. For example, computer tomography, ultra-sound, and magnetic resonance imaging systems are increasingly being used to acquire medical diagnostic data to enable medical personnel to diagnose a number of medical conditions. Furthermore, x-ray and other systems are increasingly being used by airport security personnel to inspect luggage and other packages for contraband, guns, knives, explosives, etc.
A number of protocols have been developed to assist personnel in prescribing an imaging session depending upon the diagnostic data sought and the modality of the imaging system being used to acquire that diagnostic data. Notwithstanding these highly sophisticated and developed protocols, it has been difficult to develop a protocol that provides the optimum scan parameters for each possible imaging condition. That is, a number of factors contribute to defining the imaging parameters for an imaging session. For example, in acquiring diagnostic data of a medical patient, factors such as the patient's age, height, weight, gender, data sought, and imaging system model must be considered. As a result, it is difficult for imaging personnel to prescribe imaging sessions consistently or prescribe sessions similar to that prescribed by other system operators. This concern is exacerbated when the imaging systems are located remotely from one another.
Additionally, it would be advantageous for imaging facilities to maintain up-to-date records of the parameters of each imaging session. For example, the x-ray dosage used to acquire computed tomography data of a medical patient may be useful records to maintain in order to track and minimize exposure.
Furthermore, patients and radiologists are increasingly expressing a desire to reduce or minimize the amount of radiation used to acquire imaging data. Therefore, there is certainly a need to monitor radiation dosage across CT systems and across treatment facilities to optimize the radiation dose exposure to the patient.
It would therefore be desirable to design a network and system of imaging systems that enables the evaluating of scan parameters of previously executed imaging sessions to determine the optimum scan parameters for an imminent imaging session.